


Please Forgive Me

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, kind of fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn convinces Liam that Niall's cheating on him - and when Zayn hands over a photo to Liam with Niall supposedly liplocking with another man, everything falls to pieces. But what was a mistake - can it ever be forgiven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot.. someone should stop me... Like seriously..

"Liam, mate, you're not going to believe it..."

"What?"

"I saw Niall, with this really handsome guy, and they were totally kissing.. with tongue."

"I don't believe you, Zayn."

"Well, I thought you wouldn't ... so I brought you pictures."

"Wh- That's Niall with some other bloke!" Liam stuttered out, not quite believing it. "And they're practically eating each other's faces!" Liam lets out a small whine. "Why would he cheat on me, Zayn?"

Zayn opened his arms, and let Liam snuggle onto his shoulder. "I don't know, Liam, but I'm here for you. No matter what happens."

Liam cried, and cursed and threw things around him, before he once again slumped into Zayn's embrace. "Why would he cheat on me, Zayn? I thought he loved me.. He told me he loved me!" Liam sobbed.

"I don't know Liam. I just don't know.." Zayn mumbled. "But what are you going to do, Liam?" Zayn gently held Liam's cheeks, so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I can't stay with him, I just can't .." Liam flung himself into Zayn's embrace again, and whilst Liam cried his eyes out, Zayn couldn't help but give a small smile to it all.

 

"Hi babe!" Niall's chirper voice startled both Zayn and Liam. "Hey Zayn. What's up? Thought I saw you in town, but.."

Liam really hadn't planned on it, but he slapped Niall quite harshly across his left cheek, so much so that he drew blood from Niall's upper lip.

"How dare you 'hi babe' me?!" Liam snarled.

"What the actual fuck?" Niall looked shocked and hurt, and that pissed Liam even more off.

"Who is he?"

"He who? What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Him!" Liam threw the photo at Niall.

"I'll be going then.." Zayn murmured before he gently closed the door, silently praying that Niall couldn't talk his way out of it.

"What the hell even is that?!" Niall exclaimed, shocked. At least, Liam thought so.

"Don't act all innocent!" Liam shouted.

"Well, you obviously made your mind up about me, haven't you?" Niall let out a quiet sob.

"Made my mind up? The evidence is loud and clear! That's it! We're over, and I never want to see you again!" Liam shouted out, and practically threw Niall out.

After Niall left, Liam flung himself on the floor, sobbing.

 

_Three months later_

Liam still sulked over the fact that Niall cheated, much to Zayn's displeasure. He had hoped and prayed that Liam would come around and love him instead, and not Niall.

"I saw him yesterday. Niall." Liam murmured, his head on Zayn's shoulder. "He was with Harry and Louis. Louis didn't come over, but Hazza did, which was good."

"Oh yeah. What did Hazza say?" Zayn felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. If anyone knew - it would be Harry. Harry was just like Zayn, intuitive and observant. But where Zayn was an introvert and hardly spoke, Harry was a classical outrovert and talked whenever he could.

"Nothing much. Apart from that Niall would never cheat on me. But he did. And I told Harry."

"Told Harry what?" Zayn's voice was barely a whisper.

"That I had proof. And I showed him the picture."

"And...?" Zayn held his breath.

"And nothing. He looked at the picture and ... Nothing. I'm sure I shocked him. But.. I still love him. Niall, I mean. Even when I know that he cheated on me, I still can't help but love him."

"It'll get better," Zayn murmured, gently trying to whipe Liam's tears away from his cheeks.

"When though? It's been three months, and it still hurts as much when you told me - and showed me that damn photo.."

"Would you rather not know that he cheated?" Zayn was perplexed.

"Well, I'd still be happy if you didn't show me the damn photo."

 

Zayn lost all control, and smashed his lips against Liam's, trying his best to show all his emotions into the kiss.

"What the hell Zayn?!" Liam exclaimed after he felt Zayn's tongue gently probe his upper lip.

"It's okay. You don't need Niall. You've got me now, yeah?" Zayn gently put his lips on Liam's again, but Liam pushed him away.

"No. Just no! What are you doing? I tell you I love Niall, and you kiss me?! Tell me what you're thinking!"

"I love you! Alright! Liam, I-I love you. I'm sure Harry knows, which means that Louis knows.. And probably Niall too. A-and now, I'm telling you.. I love you. Look, I admit, I went slightly overboard with the jealousy bit.. And Niall never cheated on you. I'm sorry. He never tongued that guy. Oh, and the guy is Tommo. I'm really sorry."

"And you claim to love me? Bull. You don't love me.. And Niall.. What about Niall? Huh? Did you ever think about him?"

"I ... Didn't. But you two are not right for each other."

"We are. I love him. And I'm going to win him back." Liam scoffed once more. "And I want you to get the hell away from me, and stay away. Got it?!" Liam shoved Zayn out the door, and locked the door. Then Liam took a deep breath and sighed slightly before he picked up his phone

 _'Can we talk? It's kind of important. Can you come over to my flat? Or the local pub? Whatever is easier for you. - Liam.'_ Liam debated if he should add a kiss or two, but decides against it.

_'Ok. What time should I come over? - Niall'_

Liam checked his watch. _'8 ok with you? - Liam.'_

_'Ok. - Niall'_

Liam took a deep breath again. By the look of Niall's short answer on his texts, he was still upset with Liam.

 

Eight o'clock on the dot, there were three loud knocks on Liam's door. He took a deep breath, before opening it, and puffed out his breath when he saw how good Niall looked.

"You look good," Liam murmured. "Come in, by the way. Do you want something to drink?"

"Cut the bull, Liam. What do you want?"

"Zayn.. Told me what he did."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah. Umm.."

"And.. What? You expect me to come running back to you, now that Zayn explained everything to you?"

"No, of course not.. But I never stopped loving you ..."

"Yeah. Because one always claims that the person one loves, cheats on them."

"I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. But I've been friends with Zayn for years, and I never once suspected that he had feelings for me." Liam tried his best to hide his tears, but to no avail.

"Yeah. You did. But I know that friends have ... some sort of ... leverage over you, Liam. And.. No, it still hurts that you believed him over me. I was committed to you." Niall shrugged, a classic sign of him trying to hide the fact that he was hurting.

"I know."

"Do you, though?"

"Yeah. Of course. I would never ..."

"But you did, though, didn't you?! You say you would never accuse me of cheating, but you did! You believed that I'd suck face with one of my best mates..."

"I didn't know it was Tommo in that photo. I didn't know it .. was manipulated. All I know is what Zayn told me, and then he had ... proof. I ..."

"Proof?! It was clearly a manip! Yeah, Haz showed me the 'proof' you're refering to, and there was no 'proof.' You wanted to believe Zayn.."

"I didn't!" Liam exclaimed.

"Oh please. Don't try and defend yourself. You'll only lose, Liam! Don't you see? Was it worth it? Huh?"

"Zayn was whispering about you all the time! First it was women... and yeah, I did kind of see you looking at them the same you did me. But then you came out as gay, and Zayn stopped whispering about your women, but about men instead. You'd always say something like _'I'd fuckin' ride ya, ya fuckin' legend'_.. and ...."

"To my footballer heroes! I'd never in a million years have a chance with them! Don't you see?! You send tweets to your movie star heroes too! D'ya seriously think you'd have a chance with, say, Taylor Lautner?"

"No. Of course I don't.. But **_you_** might. Don't you know how amazing you are? You're so etheral beautiful, I lose my breath every time I see you. I still do, even though I was so stupid I said I'd never want to see you again... You still take my breath away, and I'm sure you'll take my breath away even when we're 80."

"I haven't forgiven you, you know."

"I know. You may never forgive me. But I do know that I'll always be in love with you."

"Like Zayn with you, you mean?"

"Zayn doesn't love me." Liam huffed. "He just liked the idea of me, but he doesn't love me."

"He does though. Why else would he spin lies about me to you? Why would you even believe him? If he was whispering about me to you, why didn't you come to me and talk to me about it? Why did you let it fester to the point of you shouting in my face and then practically throw me out of my own flat?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I..."

"It's too late Liam. I'm sorry, but you .. I won't let you fuck me over anymore."

 

xXxXxX

 

It took Liam two days to realise that he had no one. Niall had Louis and Harry, and he had lost Niall. Harry still came over and talked to him when they ran into each other, but that was it. Louis never came over, and neither did Niall. Not that Liam held any grudge against Niall or anything. He knew how much he had hurt Niall. And when Zayn came into their local pub too, he was the one to give the cold shoulder.

"Hi Liam." Harry came over when he was about to leave when Zayn came in.

"Hi Harry." Liam murmured. "I'm about to leave, though."

"Don't mind Niall giving you death glares though. He just spotted Zayn."

"I know. Which is why I'm leaving."

"Niall and Louis are going to kill me, but you deserve to know.. They are both deeply hurt.."

"I know." Liam sighed. "I know, but what can I do? I can't turn back the time, can I? If I could, I'd do everything differently.. I'd never let Zayn get into my head like he did, and I'd talk to Niall about it..."

"Umm.. Not that. Uh.. Look, I just wanted you to know that Niall hasn't forgiven Zayn anymore than he's forgiven you.. but he's still very much in love with you. Niall, that is. Louis is.. well, he's Louis, you know? He gets all moody when he's the one who has to act like he's the oldest, when all he wants to do is act like he's the youngest? But he's sort of forgiving Zayn, but not you. I don't know what his problem is."

"Harry.. umm.. Zayn is coming over, so I'd just.."

"No. Don't leave Liam, please? We should.. act like the grown-ups we are."

"Hi Hazza." Zayn's voice is mellow, and he looks all wrong.

"Hi Zaynie." Harry smiles brightly at Zayn, and Liam wants to gag at the two of them.

"Yeah, no thanks Harry." Liam says, but when he's about to leave, Harry grabs his arm.

"No, Liam. Please. Come with me. You too Zayn." Harry grabs Zayn's arm as well, and drag the two of them over to Niall and Louis.

"Traitor," Louis hiss at Harry, and give Liam the coldest stare ever known to man.

"Look, we all know that Zayn was just in love with Liam, and trying to look out for his own happiness and heart."

"He took a fucking photo of me hugging Louis, and made the angle look like we were fucking snogging!" Niall shouted. "And he couldn't wait to show Liam!"

"Wouldn't you do the same thing if you were the one in his position? Wouldn't we all do a 'Zayn' when it comes to it? I know I would've." Harry said. "And I think I know all three of you enough to say that you would too."

"They wouldn't." Zayn whispered. "It's all hopeless, Hazza. But thanks for.."

"It's not. Look Liam, what hurts you the most? And yeah, I'm going to want an honest answer. And I'm sorry I'm putting you on the spot first, Liam, but.. you know.. And yeah, I'm going to ask the other three as well, and then I'm going to say my say after that. Yeah?"

Liam took a deep breath. "Unn.. seeing Niall," Liam murmured. "And the fact that I fucked up between us."

Louis' stare was still harsh and cold, and Niall wouldn't meet Liam's eyes.

"Louis?"  Harry asked.

"Liam fucked up my friends' lives, and no, I don't forgive him. I won't. I refuse. Also, he made Nialler cry his eyes out, and that's just unacceptable." Louis nodded, before he shrugged. "Yeah. That's what hurt the most, Harry."

Harry just nodded. "Niall? D'ya want to go now?"

Niall shook his head, his gaze not leaving Zayn.

"Zayn?" Harry's voice was softer now, somehow.

"I miss you all. Your friendship, and the way we could just .. be in each other's flats and whatever, and just hang out. I miss all of you.. and it hurts."

"Niall?"

Niall sighed. "Liam believing Zayn over me. It still fucking hurts, right? And that three of you actually fucking believed that I'd ever cheat, so I'm sorry if I'm not fucking ready to make nice yet."

"You don't need to, Nialler." Louis gave a death glare to Liam.

"Well, I miss what Zayn's missing. Being able to talk to all four of you, without watching what I'm saying all the time. I can't mention Zayn and Niall to Liam, I can't mentioned Zayn and Liam to Niall, I can't mention Liam to Louis, and if I want to look after Zayn, I can't mention Liam, Niall or Louis. I want to talk about my day, without watching what I can and can't say." Harry said. "And I think it's about time we talked about it. And tries to become mates again."

"I won't forgive Liam." Louis glares.

"And I won't forgive Zayn or Liam," Niall says.

"I'm not too keen to forgive Zayn either," Liam states.

"Would it help if I said that Zayn is over his crush on Liam?" Harry asks.

"No!" Louis scoffs.

"You're over me?" Liam asks Zayn, his eyebrows high, like he doesn't believe it.

"Yeah ..." Zayn murmurs. "I kind of met someone ... who replicates my feelings, and it's... nice." Zayn shrugged.

"Well, whoop-de-whoop for you," Niall spits.

"Niall," Harry glares at Niall, but Niall doesn't seem to he fazed at all.

"So now you're happy and will leave Liam alone? What about when he finds someone else, huh? Would you sabbotage them for Liam too? What about me? If I find someone else, will you try and take him away from me too?! You fucking sabbotaged my boyfriend for me, but also my friend? Fuck you, Zayn."

"Niall!" Harry shouts. "Zayn and I are boyfriends, and I'd rather you didn't scream insults at him!" Harry looks rather abashed when he realised he had shouted it out, but by the looks of Zayn, it didn't seem like Zayn didn't mind.

"Harry?!" Liam asks, almost insulted. "You went from having feelings for me, to _Harry_?"

"It's not a fucking insult, Payne. I'm for one am happy that Zayn has improved his taste in men," Louis spits.

"To answer your questions, Niall. No, I won't sabotage Liam's next boyfriend for him, nor your new boyfriend. I'm very happy with Harry. And Liam, yes, I did. I'm sorry I didn't figure out that Harry was ... better for me than you ever were." Zayn said. "And don't be mad at Liam, Louis, he didn't do anything bad. Apart from making Niall cry, but.. it was mainly my fault. And I'm sorry."

"Like sorry's going to make things better," Niall scoffed. And then he went off, leaving all four of them alone. Liam left three minutes later, wanting nothing more than to wrap himself up in a blanket and cry himself to sleep - another lonely night.

 

xXxXxX

 

Life went on, more or less. Louis finally forgave Liam, and Niall somewhat forgave Zayn. It still was weird for Liam though, to say the least. He was still not over the fact that Zayn had proclaimed his love for him, and then - just went and snogged Harry of all people. And then there was the fear of Niall finding someone else, because Liam really regretted the fact that he even listened to Zayn when it came to Niall. No matter how much he tried to talk to Niall, he felt himself tongue tied. Was it wrong that he still wanted to beg Niall for a second chance?

"Hi Liam. Are you going to Louis' later tonight?" Liam slightly jumped at Niall's voice cutting through his wandering mind.

"Niall. Hey. Umm.. I don't know. I don't think Lou's quite forgiven me."

"He has. A little bit. Harry and Zayn will be there too."

"Oh. Umm.. A-are you okay with Harry and Zayn?"

"Eh. Harry's happy, I s'pose. Are you okay with them?"

"Kind of. Still feels weird, though. Harry's not like me, though, and I just wonder how anyone can go from proclaiming to love me, to love Harry?"

"Lou told me that Zayn told him that he was just lonely, and that he didn't really love you. You just... gave him subtle hints or whatever that you might've ... returned his feelings. Besides, Harry always seemed to give his love and attention to Louis, but that Zayn's apparently always have fancied Harry, or whatever."

"Really? But how can someone fancy Harry and then me? We're nothing alike. He's the sun and I'm the moon."

"You're really weird, Liam. I fancied Harry for a bit, same goes with Zayn. Hell, I've even fancied Louis."

"You fancied all of us? But why did you..?"

"Go for you? When I could've had Zayn, you mean?"

"Not what I intened to say..."

"I could never have Zayn, or Harry, or Louis. You became.. well, you sort of give yourself with your heart and mind, and just.. it just felt deeper with you. I dunno. I s'pose that's what Zayn felt too."

"Oh. But I never loved Zayn, though. Not like that, anyway. I mean, I do love him, but not like I want to fuck him or anything. I mean, I love Zayn as a mate - but I never loved him the way I lo.. I mean.. the way I feel, umm.. felt about you."

Niall just stared at Liam before he snapped out of it. "Oh. Umm.. so you're coming, yeah?"

Liam frowned a little. "I don't know.. like.."

"Please?" Niall put his lip out in a pout, and Liam felt like his heart might burst.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll come over."

"Great. You won't regret it." Niall gave him a bright smile before he waved and walked out the door again.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Did Liam say he'll be here?" Louis huffed. "He's late, and I really need him here before Eleanor shows up."

"He said he'll be here," Niall said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. 

"Harry and Zayn?" Louis asks for the tenth time.

"Harry called and said that they'll be ten minutes late. Something about one or another.. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Ugh, but they're fifteen minutes late already!" Louis whined. "Luckily, I got you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Niall."

"Same Louis."

"Say, do you want to play with Liam?"

"Play?"

"Yeah.. Like, you want him back, don't you?"

"'Ello."

"Hi, Liam." Louis said. "Did you see Eleanor?"

"No? Should I?"

"What about Harry and Zayn?"

"No?"

"Ugh. They're not going to be here, or she'll come at the same time they do.."

"What's going on?" Liam furrowed his brows in confusion.

Louis sighed. "It's a surprise party for Eleanor."

"But.. there's only three of us here?" Liam still looked confused.

"Her friends are with _her_ , you prat. Besides, she thinks of us as her friends too, so.. If Harry and Zayn shows up, that is."

"And do they know it's a surprise party for Eleanor?"

"No? I don't discuss my plans with anyone. Well, apart from Niall.. He knew, because it was basically his idea."

"Oh?" Liam looked over at Niall, and Niall flushed slightly. "Why, though? I didn't know you and Eleanor were that close, Niall."

"She was there for me when... well, when... you weren't."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about that, by the way." Liam had the decency to look quite embarrassed, but when he looked over to Louis he looked guilty too. "Wait. Don't tell me you didn't believe Niall either?" Liam asked Louis.

"No time for that now," Louis hurried out. "Besides, we're all over it, arent' we?" Louis looked over at Niall, who just gave a shrug.

"Can you ever get over it, really?" Niall mumbled, but Liam heard him loud and clear.

"I'm really sorry. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah." But Liam could tell that Niall was just humouring him. Maybe not humouring him, maybe it was the wrong word, but it was all that came to Liam's mind - and it broke his heart. Niall was probably never going to forgive him for suspecting him of cheating, and Niall was right. Why should he forgive Liam? Well, Liam reasoned in his mind, because he loved Niall, and he'd never jump to conclusions again.

"I never wanted to believe Zayn, you know." Liam murmured softly, but it didn't seem like Niall heard him. Louis must've though, because he gave Liam a sad smile.

"I know. I didn't either, and I was rather annoyed when I saw that it was me in the photo. I didn't realise that Zayn was in love with you, and willing to destroy your relationship with Niall." Louis whispered to Liam.

"You and me both," Liam whispered back.

"Zayn and Harry are here!" Niall's voice was in the hallway, and he gladly dragged in Zayn and Harry through the door.

"Did you two see Eleanor?" Louis asked as soon as he saw them.

"No?" Harry and Zayn looked just as confused as Liam felt when Louis asked him that very same question.

"Well, let's get to it then, Nialler!" Louis said, as he gently patted Niall's back, and the two of them grinned widely at each other. Liam wanted to break Louis' jaw when he felt Louis held Niall's gaze for a few seconds too long.

"How are you?" Zayn asked after two beers, and Liam scoffed at the question.

"How do you think I am?! I lost the one person I've ever loved - and my best friend."

"I'm really sorry, I..."

"But sorry doesn't make it better. It doesn't. Sorry doesn't make Niall forgive me. Sorry doesn't... want him to take me back. Sorry's not good enough...."

"I know." Zayn patted Liam's back.

"How could you love me, and then fall in love with Harry?" Liam asked Zayn the same question he had asked Niall.

"I've always fancied Harry. Who doesn't love Harry?" Zayn asked.

"I don't. Well, I love him like a mate, but I don't love him like ... that."

"No. You only love Niall like that." Zayn said.

"Yeah." Liam agreed.

"Well, I love Niall too. Not like that, obviously. But, umm.. Look, you got to admit you flirted back with me when I flirted with you, yeah?"

"We didn't flirt. We had a banter."

"We flirted, Liam."

"I wouldn't flirt, because that's technically cheating. I wouldn't cheat on Niall."

"But you did. And flirting isn't cheating, Liam."

"It is to me. And I didn't flirt with you."

"Zaynie?!" Harry's husky voice came booming through the room, and Liam almost wanted to slap the sheer glee of Zayn's face when he heard Harry's voice.

"I'm in the kitchen, talking to Liam!"

"Come dance with me, Zaynie." Harry's husky voice made Zayn giggle. Fricking giggle. Liam wanted to snigger at the way the two of them were, but he remembered the time when he and Niall were just as silly and in love with each other.

Liam followed the two of them out to the living room, and sighed once again when he realised that Niall already had a dancing partner in Louis. The two of them looked quite elegant where they swung each other around, and took turns to being the one to lead. When a really uptempo song came on, Niall and Louis started dancing like two lunatics, whereas Zayn and Harry didn't even seem to register that the slow song had ended. 

"Hi Liam. They look kind of good together, don't they?" Eleanor sighed in his ear.

"Hi El. Do you have a good time?"

"I do. I'd like to dance with that boyfriend of mine, but he said he had to tire out Niall first. I don't know if that's even possible." Eleanor laughed. "How are you, by the way?"

"Eh.. I've been better."

"Niall? Or Zayn perhaps?"

"Umm.. Niall." Liam blushed.

"I thought as much. Well, I'll go and ask Louis to dance with me, and then you can ask Niall?"

"Oh, I don't know Eleanor.. I don't think he'd want to dance with me."

"Nonsense! Of course he will. Louis.."

"Talking about me? Want to dance with me, El?" Louis asked, whilst a blushing Eleanor nodded her head eagerly.

"Tired already, Niall?" Eleanor sniggered at Niall who came behind Louis.

"Nah. Just wanted a beer, and Lou promised you a dance as well. Figured I'd be nice to ya El, you know." Niall sniggered back, before he quickly gave Eleanor a quick peck on her cheek.

"Dance now, mon chèrie?" (a/n: pardon my french) Louis bowed low before Eleanor.

"I'd be delighted."

 

"So.. beer?" Liam murmured at Niall.

"Yeah. Ta." Niall practically downed the beer Liam handed him.

"So.. would you like to dance?" Liam asked, voice soft and barely audible.

"Pardon?"

"Would you like to dance... with me?"

Niall sighed. "Umm.. Could we maybe.. talk first?"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course." Liam nodded, feeling his heartbeat increase just a little bit, with a little bit of anxiety and hope.

"So.. umm.. If Zayn hadn't convinced you that the photo of me and Louis were real.. d'ya think we'd still be together?"

"I'd think so. Yeah. We would've been." Liam nodded, trying his best to swallow, but his throat was so dry. "But.. would you forgive me, Niall?"

"Forgive you? For what?" Niall looked rather confused.

"For not believing you, for just assuming the worst about you, for throwing you out, for being an absolute twat, for ..."

"I forgive you, you idiot." Niall gave him the biggest and brightest smile ever. "So, would you give me another chance then?"

"God yes. Of course. If you'd give me another chance, that is?" Liam smiled brightly back, feeling antsy with feeling Niall's lips against his own again. It's been way too long. Liam leaned in to give him a kiss, but Niall backed away. Liam furrowed his eyebrows, feeling both a little hurt by the fact that Niall didn't want to kiss him too, and curious why Niall didn't grant him his wish for a kiss.

"Before we kiss.. Let's go and give those other three idiots a big run for their money, and show them who's the better dancers, yeah?"

Liam laughed out loud, his belly even rumbling with laughter. "Yeah, let's. Because we are the best dancers, Niall. We always were."

"Yeah." Niall's answer were sort of mumbled, mainly because he couldn't help himself, and had flung himself into Liam's arms, feeling his full plump lips against his own. Both of them were sighing with content when they came up for air.


End file.
